gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's Time
It's Time by Imagine Dragons is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine. Blaine encourages Kurt to go to New York and see Rachel, despite not getting into NYADA. Watching Kurt stay at McKinley and Ohio pains him so Blaine then begins the song, urging Kurt that it's time to begin the next chapter of his life despite Blaine being miserable without Kurt. During the performance, Blaine organizes a band to play the song cheerios and various students of McKinley to skip, dance, and perform a unique scene with plastic red cups. Lyrics Blaine: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am (Am, am, am Am, am, am, am) Trivia *This is the third time Blaine has sang lead in a song performed in the McKinley High School courtyard. The first is Somewhere Only We Know and the second is It's Not Unusual. All of these times also included him serenading Kurt. Errors *When everyone stops playing with the cups, they get up and bring it with them, but Blaine drops it onto the floor and walks a few steps, continuing singing. We see the cup fallen over, but over a few shots, it's standing up again, without anyone putting it up. Gallery Tumblr_mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o4_500.gif Tumblr_mabn8lBwSg1qdj7eso1_500.png tumblr_mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o3_500.gif tumblr_mabit5MZSP1qjffzv.gif 387123_10151333743334985_1728368093_n.jpg Glee 117.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime2.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_355.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime3.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime4.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime5.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime6.gif Its Time Cheerios.png glee-blaine-it's time.jpg ISTIME.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1